This invention relates to a four-stroke internal combustion engine with spark ignition and direct injection of the fuel into the combustion chamber, with a reciprocating piston for each cylinder and a roof-shaped top of the combustion chamber with at least one exhaust valve and at least two intake valves, as well as intake ports generating a tumble flow in the combustion chamber, as well as a fuel injection device opening into the combustion chamber and an ignition source located in the area of the cylinder axis in the roof of the combustion chamber.